


All the way. Till the end.

by heatg05



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatg05/pseuds/heatg05
Summary: It wasn't until after the small, intimate ceremony that they'd had the chance to look at what the other had chosen to engrave on their wedding bands.





	All the way. Till the end.

It wasn't until after the small, intimate ceremony that they'd had the chance to look at what the other had chosen to engrave on their wedding bands.

Jyn smiled, but was not surprised, to see “All the way” in a simple but elegant font on the inside of her ring. It was the one phrase Cassian had said to her more times than anything else. It had started as a pre-battle mantra; after their miraculous escape from Scarif, Jyn had made it a habit to start all of their missions by asking him if he was with her, and he would always come back with, “All the way.”

Then, when they finally gathered their courage and took the plunge into the territory of something more than friends, it had been his way of saying, “I love you,” before he realized that was what he was feeling. And even after they'd both started using those three words, he'd still sometimes use it instead; because it contained their whole history. So, of course, Cassian would be sure it made its way onto Jyn’s ring.

The words Cassian would find on the inside of his ring, however, had been much less certain to both him and Jyn. So when he slide his ring off to see what words Jyn had chosen, he read them out loud even though he was the only one in the room who hadn't seen them before.

“Till the end.”

He smiled at her. “I like it.”

“I thought you might, but do you know why I chose it?”

“I assumed it was something along the lines of ‘Now that we're married I have to stay with you for the rest of my life.’” The tug to her hair was at light as his tone.

“Maybe a little,” she teased back. “But there’s actually a whole story behind it that goes back to Sacrif just like your choice.”

“There is? I don't remember you saying that to me then.”

“That's because I didn't say it.”

Cassian gave her a bemused smile and quirked an eyebrow at her. “So pray tell how does this go back to Scarif?”

It was obvious from the way she beamed at him after he asked the question that he was feeding into her reveal perfectly.

“Well, you may have told me that you'd be with me all the way that day, but at what we were sure was going to be it for us, it was me carrying you, bruised and limping, until the end.”

She gave him a cheeky smile as she finished her explanation; he couldn't have held back his laugh if he'd wanted to.

When his laugh had run its course, Jyn turned serious, “And I'd do it all again. Always. You're with me all the way, and I'm with you till the end.”

Cassian nodded his agreement and placed a gentle kiss to his new wife’s forehead. “Indeed, my star. I love you. All the way.”

“I love you too, Cass. Till the end.”


End file.
